


an unlikely hero enters the ring

by carefulren



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unlikely Rescue, Whump, i see wade as that not good but good older bro, or some weird uncle, sick!Peter, so i don't ship peter and wade, so this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: While sick on patrol, Peter meets some new guy. However, their conversation is cut short when Peter passes out.





	an unlikely hero enters the ring

The fall wind feels more like winter to Peter; its cold gusts sweep over him and seem to sink past his suit and ignore the built-in heater he’s got running on high. He shivers, a hiss slipping past clenched teeth, and he wraps his arms around himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he scans trained eyes over the quiet street below his raised position on the roof of an apartment building. 

He knows he shouldn’t have come out tonight to patrol considering he woke up that morning with a fever and a chesty cough that hurt. May warned him, Karen warned him, even Tony called and told him to take it easy if he’s sick, but there’s always a singular overpowering thought in the back of of his mind: the pressing ‘what if’ that takes hold at the mere thought of skipping out on a patrol. What if someone gets hurt, and he could have prevented it? What if there’s a robbery he could have prevented? A car crash he could have helped with? 

So even though he feels like hell, he doesn’t regret coming out tonight. He takes his job seriously. Becoming a superhero means lives are in his hands, and he keeps that in his mind even though he can’t seem to get warm and his lungs are burning and quaking with the need to cough. 

Another gust of wind blows over him, and he digs his gloved fingers into his arms as if to squeeze away a shudder that rips across his limbs while he flicks a gaze when he sees two people walking under a street light. He’s so focused on their all black attire and the backpacks they have clutched tightly to their chests that he doesn’t hear someone climb up to the roof behind him. He doesn’t hear the soft footfall approaching him, the soft crunch of gravel under thick boots, but he hears the sudden loud, male voice that takes on an over-exaggerated accent. 

“My, oh my! If it isn’t the Spider-Man in the flesh!” 

Peter freezes, every single muscle goes rigid. He still has a gaze locked on the two shifty figures below him, but they’re going to have to wait because his senses are tingling like mad at the presence behind him. There are small sparks and jolts shooting across his limbs, and very slowly, he spins around to face the man behind him. 

The second his eyes catch sight of the hilts of two katanas at the back of the masked man in the red and black suit, he makes a move to web the guy, but as soon as he twists his wrist and rears his arm back to shoot it forward with the web, the man holds both hands up in an odd show of defense. 

“Woah, woah! Hey! Hold on! Don’t shoot! I’m innocent!” 

A brief war erupts in Peter’s mind: to shoot the web or hear the guy out. He goes back and forth on the two for about four seconds before he slowly lowers his arm and cocks his head to the side. He opens his mouth and manages out a “who the hell” before his lungs work with his rough throat and leave him turning away to cough harshly, over and over and over into the crook of his arms. 

He can sense that the man is moving toward him, so he throws out his free hand in warning while he works to suck in a breath. He yearns to push his mask away from just his mouth because for the first time, the fabric feels restricting, but he can’t, not with this guy here. So, he keeps his free hand raised as a threat while his coughing dwindles down until he can bring air back to his lungs. 

“Who,” he gasps out, chest rising and falling too quickly and too deeply for normal, “the hell are you?” 

The man crosses his arms and tilts his head. “Healthy, unlike you.” 

Peter hopes his masked eyes translate the narrow glare he’s shooting to the stranger. “Try again, smartass.” 

The man actually laughs at this, and he steps forward despite Peter’s arm raised and ready to shoot a web at the guy’s face. 

“If you take one more step, you’re done.” He feels far too hot all of a sudden. His suit is clinging to his skin, and he feels like he’s being suffocated by the fabric. His vision is wavering, graying around the edges, but he keeps his posture firm, his voice steady. “I’m serious. Stop walking forward.” 

“Relax, Spidey. I’m not the bad guy here.” 

“Oh, really?” Peter fires back. The guy’s far too close to him now, and he’s having to blink quickly to keep his vision from going black. “The weapons on your back say otherwise.” 

“Well,” the man starts, taking another cautious step forward, still with both hands raised. “You make a valid point, but right now, I’m going to be your best friend, Spidey, because you’re about to pass out.” 

“No, I’m not,” Peter fights back, but then Karen crackles in his ear. 

_“Peter, your temperature is spiking. You are in need of medical assistance. I’m patching your vitals to Mr. Stark.”_

“Don’t tell him…” Peter mutters weakly, and he can just make out the man saying “he has voices he talks to, too?” before his knees give out and his world goes black. 

*****

Wade catches Spider-Man before he hits the ground, and instantly, he can feel the unnatural heat pouring off of him. “Okay,” he draws out, glancing around with the unconscious superhero in his arms. “What to do? What to do?” 

It occurs to him about eight seconds in that he doesn’t know how to handle illness. Even before he became Deadpool, he wasn’t the type to take very good care of himself, usually just opting to lounge around in his own misery until he felt a little more human, but this guy… this kid, he reminds himself after having guessed a rough age based on the kid’s voice and size, isn’t doing too hot and needs more than a couch and some tissues. 

_“If I may offer some assistance?”_

The female voice emitting from Spider-Man’s suit almost has Wade dropping the kid to the ground, but he regains his composure and swallows thickly. “Sure?” 

_“Take Spider-Man to Stark Tower. This isn’t the first time he’s pushed himself too far, and Mr. Stark will be expecting him.”_

“Isn’t the first time…” Wade mutters under his breath as he gets to his feet with the kid cradled against his chest. “Does this guy have a death wish? Or, can he not die?” The idea of knowing someone trapped in a wave of immortality brings a burning sense of excitement to Wade, and he bounces on the balls of his feet. “Is he just like me?” 

_“He can very much die, and he’s very much aware of this.”_

Wade jumps off the building and lands to the ground on both feet. He wavers slightly, but otherwise, he remains upright. “Well, shit, he lacks self-preservation skills, huh? He really meets the whole ‘superhero’ thing, then.” When Spider-Man coughs in his arms, he looks down with a frown. “Okay, sweet voice lady who I can’t see and who I personally think Spider-Man is unfairly hogging, where’s this Tower?” 

*****

Peter comes to by a hand gently slapping his cheek, and when he pries his eyes open, he can see Tony crouched in front of him, a rare show of deep concern painted across his face as he moves his hand to Peter’s forehead, Peter’s mask hanging loosely in his other hand. 

“Are you out of your mind, Peter?” Instead of anger, Tony’s words come out jumbled, panicked, and Peter frowns and blinks slowly, looking at his surroundings with slightly wavering vision. 

“How–” He tries, unable to remember much since he was on the roof with… “The red and black guy–” he adds, but the words grate against his throat until he’s pushing away from Tony slightly to cough harshly into his fist. “Where… did he go?” 

His lungs are quaking as quickly as his mind is working into overdrive, and he tries to get to his feet because the guy’s still out there and he could be dangerous, but Tony stops him with two firm hands to his shoulders. 

“That guy brought you here, kid,” Tony says, and Peter sucks in a ragged breath that hurts his chest. 

“H-he did?” Peter feels cold all of a sudden, ice replacing the fire until he’s shivering. “W-why?” 

Tony doesn’t answer, more concerned at Peter’s shaking, and he helps Peter to his feet just as Bruce and Steve step out of the Tower and down the steps where Peter was left. 

“Med-bay is ready,” Bruce says. “I brought Steve to carry him.” 

Steve steps forward and easily scoops a swaying Peter into his arms. He frowns at the heat that contrasts the strong shivers wracking the kid’s body, and he quickens his pace as he starts back up the steps. 

Tony lags behind, only nodding for Bruce to go ahead, and Bruce does, leaving Tony alone. There’s a frown painted across his lips, and he takes the crumpled paper that was left beside Peter out of his pocket and reads it once more. 

_“Tell Spidey that I hope he feels better and that we’ll pick our conversation back up soon! Minus the whole trying to kill me thing, of course!”_

_“P.S. I’ll handle the two shady guys!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get the hang of Wade considering this is the first time I've written him. 
> 
> (Please see the tags if you are wondering if this is a ship fic because it's not.) 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! (@toosicktoocare!)


End file.
